Lies of Heart
by Lulukey Ulhalulu
Summary: GOMEN NASAI READERS-SAN, UNTUK SEMENTARA WAKTU SEMUA FIC AUTHOR CANCEL JADWAL PUBLISHNYA. KARNA AUTHOR MAU SELESAI'IN SEMUA FIC DALAM 1 CHAPTER PANJANG. GOMEN NASAI, AUTHOR USAHAKAN CEPAT SELESAI.


**Gomen mengganggu kenyamanan readers #lho?**  
**Semua karya fanfic author republish karna beberapa pertimbangan dari berbagai kalangan. Disini author gabung 2 chap fic pendek author yang udah publish jadi 1 chap, biar agak panjangan walo dikit.**

_**Akari Yuka, flowers, Na Fourthok'og, Dey chan, lavender sappire chan, Shinna, jeffrey simanjutak inversy, Nataka-san, mayra, Cicikun Syeren, Violette, Deshe Lusi, yure, twins shinobi**_

**Sankyuu buat readers yang udah baca fic author...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**NARUTO # Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lies of Heart # lulukey jr**

**warning : OOC, AU, remake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tunggu nona Hinata!"

Beberapa orang berseragam security sedang mengejar seorang gadis yang berlari masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Tunggu nona Hinata! Hutan itu berbahaya!"

Hinata tak menghiraukan peringatan itu, dia malah semakin cepat memacu kakinya.

"Apa-apaan sih papa! Kenapa tiba-tiba menikahkanku demi membayar hutang perusahaan! Memangnya aku barang?!" umpat Hinata sambil terus berlari dengan gaun pengantin.

Dia berlari keluar jalan setapak, masuk lebih dalam ke hutan.

Kemarin lusa tiba-tiba Hiashi, papa Hinata, mengatakan bahwa dia berhutang 10 Miliyar demi menyelamatkan perusahannya yang bangkrut karna ditipu rekan kerjanya. Dia berhutang pada bos perusahaan Namikaze, perusahaan besar di Asia, CEOnya bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Dan sekarang Hinata sedang kabur dari pesta pernikahannya.

" Aku tak mau menikah di usianya yang masih 17 tahun! Apalagi menikah tanpa cinta. Berpacaran saja belum pernah, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi istri orang?!"

"Biar saja dia CEO perusahaan besar di Asia, Nami-atau apa kek, terserah! Aku nggak mau nikah sama om-om!"

Saat merasa cukup jauh, Hinata beristirahat sejenak, dia merobek renda gaun pengantin yang sangat mengganggu, menyisakan bahan dasarnya yang bewarna putih polos.

Sepatunya sudah dilepas saat hendak kabur, karna Hinata tak punya pengalaman berlari dengan sepatu high heel.

Sepertinya orang-orang yang mengejarnya semakin dekat, karna teriakan mereka mulai terdengar.

"Nona Hinata!"

"Nona Hinata! Anda dimana?"

Hinata menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya seorang petugas security berjarak 100 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Itu dia nona Hinata!" teriak petugas itu.

Hinata mulai berlari lagi. Dia menembus semak belukar di depannya.

"Nona Hinata! Awas disana jurang!"

"Ap-Kyaaaaaaa!"

SRAAAAAAKKK

Kaki Hinata terperosok di tepi jurang.

'Aku jatuh!' batin Hinata panik.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan mendekap tubuh Hinata sebelum dia benar-benar terjatuh.

"Huft, mempelai wanitaku sulit dikendalikan ya?"

Hinata menoleh, seorang laki-laki bermata biru langit dengan tiga garis tipis di kedua pipinya sedang tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Umurnya kurang lebih sebaya dengan Hinata. Wajahnya memancarkan keceriaan, seperti anak kecil.

Laki-laki itu bergantung pada tangga tali, sambil memeluk Hinata dengan satu tangannya. Suara helikopter menderu-deru diatas mereka.

"Naruto-sama hebat! Hampir saja Nona Hinata jatuh. Tuan datang tepat waktu." seru seorang petugas security yang tadi ikut mengejar Hinata.

'Eeh, dia- Namikaze Naruto? Bos perusahaan besar di Asia itu?' batin Hinata, sambil menatap tak percaya laki-laki yang sedang tertawa mendengar komentar anak buahnya.

Menyadari posisinya yang berpelukan dengan Naruto, Hinata memberontak, wajahnya merona entah karna malu atau marah.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Hinata.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. 'Dia tak sadar situasi ya?' batinnya.

"Tenanglah. Apa kau benar-benar ingin turun sekarang?"

Hinata diam saat mendengar nada suara Naruto yang menahan tawa, seperti mengejeknya.

"Lihat ke bawah."

Hinata benar-benar melakukannya. Sedetik kemudian dia kembali berteriak, kali ini lebih keras.

"JANGAN LEPASKAAN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pernikahan tetap berlangsung walau sempat tertunda gara-gara kaburnya Hinata. Dan lagi saat upacara ijab qobul **(author kan muslim, jadi pake yang ini yee #jduak *diusir readers*)** Hinata kembali berulah dengan mengancam ayahnya yang mengulangi kata-kata dari penghulu, mengirim tatapan deathglare pada laki-laki disebelahnya agar dia tak mengucapkan "Saya terima." dan melirik para saksi yang berkata "Sah".

Tapi karna 'benang merah' takdir sudah mengikat mereka, Hinata tak mampu melakukan apapun selain pasrah pada keadaan, berharap ini semua mimpi buruk dan ingin secepat bangun!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Kediaman Namikaze-**

Hinata termenung di kamarnya, tepatnya kamar Naruto.

"Huh, menyebalkan." gumam Hinata.

Ceklek.

Hinata menoleh saat mendengar pintu terbuka, Naruto melangkah masuk.

"Ayo tidur." kata Naruto, "Besok aku harus kembali kerja, jadi aku ingin istirahat yang cukup. Hari ini sangat melelahkan."

Tapi yang tertangkap di telinga Hinata hanya kalimat pertama. Ditambah dia melihat Naruto melepas jas dan melemparnya sembarangan, lalu Naruto melepas tiga kancing atas kemeja putihnya, menampakkan sedikit dadanya yang bidang.

"Huft, panas sekali malam ini." gumam Naruto.

Dan lagi-lagi Hinata tak mendengarnya. Yang di dengarnya hanya debaran jantungnya yang berpacu cepat serta merasa wajahnya sangat panas. Pikirannya pun sudah melayang kemana-mana. #sensor

Hinata berdiri, dia bergegas menuju pintu. Tapi Naruto mencegahnya.

"Mau kem-"

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" jerit Hinata.

Naruto membeku di tempat. Telinganya serasa lumpuh karna teriakan gadis di depannya.

"A-Aku bukan istrimu! Dan takkan pernah menjadi istrimu!"

Naruto diam cukup lama, lalu dia tersenyum, membuat Hinata salah tingkah saat melihatnya.

'Kenapa malah tersenyum?' batin Hinata heran.

"Tenang saja, aku tak menginginkan tubuhmu." kata Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Yang aku inginkan adalah hatimu." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Hinata. "Jadi, aku akan bersabar sampai kau siap."

"Tidurlah disini, aku akan tidur di kamar tamu." Lalu Naruto keluar. Kini tinggal Hinata sendiri di kamar, masih mencerna kata-kata Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya sih?" gumam Hinata. "Laki-laki aneh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, Hinata terbangun karna cahaya silau. Dia mengerjapkan matanya agar terbiasa dengan cahaya yang ada.

"Selamat pagi Nyonya Hinata."

Hinata menoleh, mendapati seorang maid yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Waktunya berangkat sekolah, Nyonya Hinata."

"Eh?" Hinata masih setengah sadar. "Kamu siapa?"

Hinata bermimpi aneh semalam, dia dinikahkan oleh Hiashi, lalu dia kabur dan tertangkap oleh calon suaminya.

"Mimpi apa aku semalam." gumam Hinata.

Si maid menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat melihat tingkah majikannya.

"Maaf, Nyonya. Sudah waktunya berangkat sekolah. Tuan Naruto menunggu di bawah untuk sarapan."

Hinata terkesiap, "Haa? Ini bukan mimpi?" tanyanya pada sang maid. Maid itu menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka, maid itu menunduk saat tau siapa yang datang.

"Ayo sarapan, Hinata." Naruto berdiri di pintu, laki-laki itu mengenakan jas abu-abu yang tampak pas di tubuhnya yang atletis, dasinya masih tergatung sembarangan di lehernya.

Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata, dia masih syok karna yang dialaminya benar-benar NYATA.

'Kami-sama, tolong aku!' rintihnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mulai hari ini kau akan bersekolah di sekolah khusus perempuan Kunoichi International School."

Hinata menghentikan aktifitas makannya. Dia menatap Naruto tajam.

"Jangan seenaknya! Aku tak mau pindah dari Konoha San no Gakkoo!"

"Aku tak memberimu pilihan, Hinata." kata Naruto dingin.

Hinata tertegun, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Naruto sedingin ini. Walau Hinata baru mengenalnya kemarin, dia merasa laki-laki ini berbahaya di balik sikapnya yang murah senyum.

"Aku berangkat." kata Naruto setelah mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet. Dia berdiri dan mengambil tas kerja yang dibawakan pelayan.

"Aku harap kau tak membuat masalah di hari pertamamu, Hinata." Naruto tersenyum, dan tanpa permisi mengecup dahi Hinata. "Jaa~"

Hinata mengusap-usap dahinya, "Kurang ajar!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berita pernikahan antara Naruto dan Hinata langsung heboh di entertaiment. Dan kebanyakan berita, termasuk gosip, membahas ulah Hinata dan aksi Naruto yang berani saat menyelamatkan Hinata.

Tidak sedikit penggemar Naruto, yang menyayangkan kenapa Naruto mau menikah dengan gadis urakan dan tidak tau etika seperti Hinata. Apalagi dia menikah di usia 18 tahun!

Tapi saat diwawancarai, Naruto tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dia bahagia bisa menikahi gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Walau pada kenyataan, cinta Naruto bertepuk sebelah tangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menatap bangunan di depannya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Ini sekolah atau istana sih?"

Gedung bertingkat yang megah, dikelilingi bodyguard yang terkenal dengan sebutan Shinobi.

Luarnya saja sudah mewah, bagaimana isinya? Pasti tak kalah mewah. Laboratorium, lapangan olahraga, kantin, ruang kelas, Hmm.

Sedetik kemudian Hinata sadar dengan pemikiran konyolnya. Cepat-cepat dia mengusir pikiran norak yang merasuki otaknya.

Hinata kembali menatap bangunan di depannya, "Cih, aku benci jadi murid baru. Menyebalkan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...to be continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gomen ne, kalau pas pernikahannya di skip, habis author bingung bikin scenenya *dilempar readers***

_**Sedikit info for readers :**_

_**'Konoha San no Gakkoo' artinya 'Sekolah Konoha 3'**_

_**San = 3**_

_**Gakkoo = sekolah (bisa pakai 'Gakuen')**_

_**no = partikel yang menyatakan kepemilikan.**_

**Sankyuu, review ditunggu^^**


End file.
